


Capture Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook sings, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Slightly in Stone, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy finds herself worrying about other things instead of a grumpy Olook after she's captured and forced to hear Captain Hook's vocal recital. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you going to torment Captain Hook again?’’ Wendy asked as she flew by Peter’s side. She saw his smile. Wendy frowned. *How are you going to torment Captain Hook this time? Perhaps I don’t want to know!* she thought. She glanced at John and Michael while they flew behind her.

Wendy paused after she viewed Olook walking by trees. Curiosity filled her eyes. *What is that troll up to?* she thought. Wendy viewed him approaching a berry shrub. Her eyes widened after Olook took a few berries and ate them. She remained with Peter.

*I’ll be safe near Peter in case Olook attacks us. Olook can be grumpy.* Frowning, Wendy viewed Olook walking to a tree. She smiled after he rested near it. 

Wendy’s eyes became wide another time after she recognized a harpsichord on a large stage. *That’s Captain Hook’s harpsichord!* she thought. Wendy looked around. Although she never saw Captain Hook or his crew, she still worried about them capturing her. *The pirates are probably behind trees or shrubs. They are waiting to capture me to get even with Peter for always tormenting Captain Hook.* 

‘’Captain Hook’s harpsichord?’’ Peter muttered as he still smiled. A thoughtful expression formed on his face. ‘’I’ll play good music.’’ Peter gasped after Captain Hook’s crew ran to him from behind trees. He flew above Billy Jukes and Starkey. He gasped again the minute Alf Mason wrapped his arms around him. Peter frowned and struggled.

‘’You are all going to hear Captain Hook’s harpsichord recital before you walk the plank,’’ Mullins said. 

Wendy and her siblings gasped after they were seized. They struggled in the pirates’ arms. Michael whimpered as tears formed in his eyes.

A stage curtain parted before Captain Hook appeared. His posture was perfect as he approached the harpsichord. He sat by it. Captain Hook glanced at Peter and the Darling siblings. The corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. He proceeded to play the harpsichord and sing at the same time. 

Captain Hook’s vocals varied. He sounded sweet one minute and sad the next. Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face a few times. He performed many songs in a row. 

Captain Hook began to glance at Peter and his companions. His eyes became wide after they smiled. 

*Captain Hook is a wonderful singer* Wendy thought as her smile remained. She gasped again the minute Olook ran to Captain Hook. Wendy saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes after he stood. She was released with her siblings and Peter. 

The pirates ran to Olook to protect Captain Hook. They ceased running the minute Olook used his fists to wreck Captain Hook’s harpsichord. They saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes.

Wendy flew far from the pirates and Olook. She looked back. She smiled as Peter and her siblings followed. 

Wendy viewed Olook returning to the tree and resting again. *I guess Captain Hook won’t wake Olook another time* she thought as her smile remained.

 

THE END


End file.
